


[冬叉盾叉]束缚（黑化囚禁梗，盾叉冬叉，NC17）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>故事时间在经历了内战与恐惧本源之后，队长的黑暗面得到激发，冬兵也深知他不可能是原来的Bucky。他们各自背负着必须面对的命运，另外还受看过的一段终极世界翻译小记启发，老年队长承认了红骷髅的思想不可避免地留在了他的身上<br/>Steve和Bucky的友情关系参照电影前奏漫画，主体背景参考漫画系列<br/>人物性格影视、漫画均参照<br/>首先，作品属于二次创作，AU和BUG可能难免会有。原人物属漫威所有，尽量不OOC</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事时间在经历了内战与恐惧本源之后，队长的黑暗面得到激发，冬兵也深知他不可能是原来的Bucky。他们各自背负着必须面对的命运，另外还受看过的一段终极世界翻译小记启发，老年队长承认了红骷髅的思想不可避免地留在了他的身上  
> Steve和Bucky的友情关系参照电影前奏漫画，主体背景参考漫画系列  
> 人物性格影视、漫画均参照  
> 首先，作品属于二次创作，AU和BUG可能难免会有。原人物属漫威所有，尽量不OOC

01

血清，它会让好的更好，坏的更坏

美国队长在细雨中漫步，在这场小雨中就像天然的沐浴场，被雨水浸湿的作战服沉甸甸的，但这对Steve Rogers来说算不上什么

在雨水的倒影中他看到以前那个孱弱的自己，厄金斯博士曾说过，他有颗赤子之心，是超级血清的真正主人，他会让好的更好

善良和邪恶，好与坏它们就像神盾和Hydra，同为一枚硬币的两面。Steve就是那枚硬币，好与坏就是他的两面，好的那一面人尽皆知，至于坏的……

Steve停在一间带着院子的房子前，翻出钥匙卡，这间新房子是Tony Stark赔给他的补偿。在经历了美国队长之死后，因为Tony说总是觉得亏欠他什么，他赠送了这所住宅让Steve搬出了以前的公寓

 

硕大的房子只有他一个住客显得非常孤单，Steve走进厨房，端出两杯水走上二楼最尽头的一间

那间屋子的门锁是密码锁，推开沉重的门，室内光线昏暗，Steve拉开了厚重的窗帘。阳光穿过铁栏打进来，窗子外层被成人两指粗的铁栏加固，纵横交错的栏杆让房间更像是囚室

中间的大床上有个隆起的形状，Steve揭开被子，那个黑发男人就露了出来。男人的脸上有块淤青，嘴角破损

“Cap，我是不是该说欢迎回来？”前特攻队长Brock Rumlow竟然出现在美国队长的私人住宅，男人抬起双手的瞬间一双特制的镣铐被一同带起，他手腕也被金属摩擦得出血

金发男人拿着水杯喝水，没做出任何回应，Rumlow甚至用脚趾顶了下他也没收到其他动作

黑发男人撩开被子，带得一阵金属相碰的哐当响，他的脚腕上同也有对镣铐，和双手的一起没入墙体

“还在为你的Bucky伤心？”Rumlow挑眉微笑，金发男人终于放下了那杯迷人的水，移动目光看着他

赢得男人注意力的Rumlow好像调皮的熊孩子，只为了吸引大人的关注般，黑发男人露出痞痞的笑

“你第二次让他死了……”Steve直接把剩下的水泼到了黑发男人那张欠揍的脸上，水渍下滑的痕迹蜿蜒曲折，仿佛曾经男人脸上丑陋的伤疤

“70年后，你还是失败者！”再次被一拳揍得眼前漆黑，脖子施加的压力让Rumlow顷刻间涨红了脸，原来美国队长也是会杀人的

但在他断气前息那男人还是松开了手，Rumlow脱力地在床上抽搐了几下

“内战之后，我有意放过你，但你不应该回来帮助原罪杀害Bucky。”Steve的手指覆盖在被他捏出的指痕上，他感觉到Rumlow有力的脉搏跃动，只要他稍微用力就可以让它永远停止跳动

“他打了我3枪，我不过是设计让原罪锤了他一下而矣！”Steve的眼底闪过红光，他压制了Rumlow所有的反抗

 

“这是你现在的新Style？”Rumlow发誓他绝对是惊慌了，他可没料到自己对美国队长有这么大性吸引力

裤子已经被褪到膝盖以下，对方滚烫的坚挺隔着便装牛仔裤摩擦着他红肿的后穴，他可没想到仇敌见面后美国队长会……

“脱了那套制服，我只是个普通的男人。”“对着男人性冲动？”成功让Steve顶了穴口后安静下来，美国队长可以很伟大同样也可以很可怕。Rumlow肯定，如果他再招惹队长他会死得很惨

“不是。”金发的男人表示很困扰，之后他的表情变得有那么一点，邪魅。“你是那个特例。”

“那我真荣兴？呃……”Rumlow挺起身体，美国队长把手指伸进了后穴并齐根没入

Rumlow皱眉喘息，队长的手指在里面旋转、抽插，昨夜留在穴道内的温热粘液缓缓从穴口中流下，股勾处有点瘙痒

“Cap~”Rumlow故意提高尾音，回望的眼眸中带着特有的地中海风情，他缓慢地放松舒展身体，以一副顺从的姿态等待着接下来要发生的事情

Steve带着前液的性器重重滑过他微肿的后穴，最后摆正位置，在浅浅顶开穴口时他发出轻呼。金发男人不像没性经验的毛头小子，他不着急全部进入Rumlow，而是浅尝辄止地轻插着他。Rumlow没有催促也没有要求，这些日子他学懂一件事。只要他尽量顺从队长，就会让自己好过些，他刚刚适应这种不痛不痒的感觉，巨龙直冲到底整根打入

突然得甚至来不及尖叫，身上的男人缓缓退出，再重重顶入。Rumlow开始怀疑美国队长的资料有人做假，这哪他妈像个刚正不阿的老处男！持续的撞击猛烈得如同暴风雨，Rumlow咬住自己的手臂才将口边的呻吟堵回肚里。高于常人4倍的速度和力量，让肉体碰撞的感觉更显淫靡

自己的性器被Steve控于手中，4倍速的撸动让Rumlow觉得性器像在燃烧，火热刺痛，但他阻止不了超级士兵4倍速的前后夹击

在Steve舒爽地喷洒在体内时，Rumlow趴在床上，萎靡不振。泪水湿润了脸颊，他无力地闭上眼睛

“Brock Rumlow，你到底有什么魔力？”Steve借着柔和的月光打量着男人的脸，不久前还带着伤疤仿佛被诅咒一样。现在他的脸上几乎看不到瑕疵，红骷髅手下的整容医生果然有一套，他的手指轻轻摸着男人的脸

血清会让好的更好，坏的更坏

他是好的那个？只是他坏的那面被道德封锁住了而已，但是因为Bucky再次的“死亡”涌现。即使后来证实那并非真正的死亡，但释放的黑暗就是覆水难收

与原罪的战役结束后，他偶然遇到了叉骨，他本该把他丢进监狱或是直接处决一个恶棍

这男人自知不是他对手，也顽强抵抗到最后，当他看见男人眼中的挑衅和嘲弄后。他决定放下道德，征服这根桀骜的骨头

02

Hi，Cap，做为美国精神你是我从童年就憧憬的偶像。Steve做了个梦，梦到了很久前的往事，借助破晓时似亮不亮的朦胧光线，Steve观察着身边的人

Brock Rumlow，曾经做过他的特攻队长，实际上是卧底，他服务于1个老对手——红骷髅

他抚摸着男人背部的精美线条，沿着手臂到手腕处，触摸到金属的镣铐

“Cap。”Rumlow醒了过来，他翻身和Steve面对面，镣铐的沉重响声在安静的房间里异常明显，在男人赤裸的胸膛上有几处青紫的痕迹。不同于其它那些皮肉伤，这几个不太明显的伤痕带着些许暧昧和情色的意味

“你终于脱下道德那层外衣了。”明知道惹怒美国队长他招架不起，但是Rumlow仍想着在劣境里奚落道德楷模一番

“你这是在褒奖我么？”金发男人轻轻噬咬着他的下颌骨，他有点奇怪，超级士兵就不嫌他的胡子扎嘴么

 

曾在他们一次合作任务结束后，Rumlow问过他一个问题，如果你不受超级英雄那些道德束缚，你会是个怎样的人？

Steve无法回答，自从他成为美国队长以后。一直都是人们膜拜的英雄，他是全民的偶像和标榜，那些道德的约束无形中已经成了不可逾越的屏障

“你现在看起来终于不用活得那么累了。”Rumlow也抚摸着Steve的俊脸，他手腕上的镣铐偶尔会磕碰到他

“你以前就像在表演生活。”他以前就这么问过队长，问他带着美国象征的光环生活是不是很累，这个形象就规定了他必须得是正面的，他不能因为个人的因素让这个形象受到负面影响

“把我分析得那么透彻，说说你自己以前的生活呢？”Steve不否认Rumlow说的话，因为美国队长的形象，他不得不舍弃自己一部分真实的个性。为了让这个象征更美好，就像以前Bucky和他私底下聊天时，他就说过，做美国队长要舍弃的东西太多了

“你是想听我做佣兵的生活还是卧底的生活？”Rumlow偏头，躲避着Steve揉搓他耳朵的手

“不过我建议在这之前你得给我点东西吃。”Rumlow已经听到肚子的低鸣声，空空的胃袋绞在一起

Steve带着他来到饭厅，手脚上的镣铐某种程度上大幅限制了自由，是自制的罗宋汤。Steve为他们各盛一碗，他看着Rumlow舀了一勺品尝过后，自己才吃起来

在Rumlow舀第二勺时，他只是让热汤浅浅触及嘴唇，然后整碗汤向对面的男人泼了过去

毕竟美国队长的警惕性很高，他闪避过热汤，但难免还是被汁液泼溅到

“WOW！Cap，我们扯平了。”Steve瞬间聚拢的严厉之气让Rumlow紧绷，但他就是喜欢去招惹男人再想到后果会多么不堪设想，美国队长没有他表面上那么无害，他是只蛰伏的猛兽

“继续吃。”Steve在收拾完地板后为Rumlow换上一碗凉掉的汤

 

“Brock，睡了？”在队长上楼时他就听到了那独特的脚步声，粗糙的手指在他的股缝间抚摸

“这种姿势睡不着。”他发觉和队长相处久了就是变得天真，还真的认为队长不会跟他计较

但在复仇者的通讯响起后，他被带回了特殊的房间。这次金发男人没有再用链条锁住他，而是用绑绳以捆猪式把他四肢反绑在一起。双脚得时刻绷着劲不放下，不然压迫就会降临在脖子上，这种姿势虽不致死却也难受至极，只有胸腹着力

在Steve释放了他四肢的连接点时Rumlow感觉到前所未有的轻松，以前的佣兵训练中并不是没有过耐捆绑的测试，但是被整体扒光了以种诱人深入姿态的情况还没有过

双脚上的束缚完全没有了，但是双手的禁锢依然还在

“Cap。”对方的手指按触后颈，贴着脊柱一足路抚摸，停止在反绑双手的绳结处，原来美国队长也有不少小情趣

03

Steve看着Rumlow光裸的肉体，这男人将力与美结合得如此到位，全身没一丝多余的赘肉。精致的肌肉既显示着力量也不缺乏美感，曾经合作时Steve常听有探员赞美Rumlow的身材，他是穿上和脱了有着不同视觉冲击的类型，一种知性美和一种野性美

“WOW~你也为我的肉体着迷？”Rumlow费力挺动上身想看看抚摸他的队长，可他现在就是被猎人抓住七寸的蛇，无能为力

“也？”淡金色的眉一挑，眼中闪过不悦，一是为有人分享了眼前的美景，二是为自己没尽早发现身边的尤物

“像你的老朋友Zola、红骷髅和他女儿，等等……”Rumlow感觉Steve的动作开始失控，也加重了力量

“除了原罪，我还没跟其他人开过荤……OW!”屁股被狠狠拧了一把，Rumlow嗤笑一声，他就是喜欢挑战队长的道德底线，更喜欢他丢掉这层束缚，那样才是真正的Steve Rogers

“别挑战我的耐心。”手掌无意般落在Rumlow结实挺翘的屁股上，给男人暗色的肌肤渡上微红

“况且，对你，我也没什么耐心。”双手揉捏着臀瓣，时不时拉开它们，让隐密的穴口暴露

有时会向两侧拉扯，窥探见里面鲜红的肠肉。Rumlow自认为是个没下限的人，但不是说他也没有廉耻心。他感觉到Steve落在他私处的目光，他甚至知道，以那男人4倍的眼力，能清楚地观察到他的肠蠕动

“你观察够了么？”“心急了么？”吐血的对话，他感觉到现在也许Steve才是那个不断刷新廉耻下限的人

 

“你应该去做肛肠科医生。”Rumlow不会认为Steve今晚会不碰他，他甚至都不知道自己是那里吸引了美国队长的

一开始他只认为这是泄愤的报复，但除了被拘禁自由和不是出于自愿的性爱外，美国队长毕竟没对他太过不人道

带着温度的粘液滑入直肠，Steve的手指随后闯了进来，借助唾液的润滑扩展着紧绷的器官。刚开始的入侵遇到抵抗，肌肉群在手指强势的入侵下开始软化，它为入侵者开放了更多的空间。第二指缓缓加入，饱胀的钝痛感蔓延开来，松软的肌肉再度强硬，但最后仍是在手指的入侵下落败

在增加到三指时，Rumlow从喉咙里发出混浊的呻吟，身体自己本能地寻找着快感

“Hi，你能不能也动动前面？”粗长的手指却入侵了口腔，Rumlow狠狠咬了Steve的手指，士兵的血液中都带着淡淡的硝烟味

在超级士兵的手指顶住他一颗牙齿用4倍力推动时，Rumlow感觉到了真实的痛楚，好在美国队长最后手下留情没有真的弄断他的牙齿

但巨大的肉锲却一杵到底，热辣的钝痛让人难忍，但身体被压制得动弹不得。Rumlow在玻璃的倒影里看到自己的姿态，他屁股翘起，含着Steve的性器，在朦胧的影子里他大概知道队长的家伙真的非常雄伟。而自己脸色红得诱人，不时有细汗从身上滑下。脱离了Steve后他感到空虚，又不由自主地扭动屁股想让他填满，现在让Rumlow有些分不清他是难受或是享受

“咬人？”Steve看着手指上几个不深不浅的血印，他捉紧Rumlow的髋部用力撞向自己

“啊哈~”突然的撞击发生得太突然，让Rumlow没有预备，黑发男人喘息着无力瘫软。性器滑出他松软的后穴，Steve丢下他一人走出了房间，再回来时，金发男人的手中多出了一支膏剂

“这只是伤药，不是什么奇怪的东西。”那透明质的晶状膏体让Rumlow升起不详的预感，Steve把多余的药膏涂抹在掌内

“啊！你……”Steve握住他的阴茎开始轻撸，但残留在手掌上的药膏除了消肿还带有清凉功效，敏感的私处会把感觉成倍放大，清凉成了灼热和刺痛

“呜……”Rumlow向后拱身想逃避，但后穴此刻再被性器强硬撑开，前面的灼痛和后面的钝痛让他湿润了眼眶，双手也挣不开束缚反而被勒得发麻

“不是你要我也照顾前面的吗？”带着清凉药剂的手指慢慢抚摸遍敏感的阴茎，让Rumlow前面被凉得胀痛，身后的巨物也配合进出身体，缓慢且有力

Steve的阴茎次次精准地撞击在前列腺上，从屁股涌起的快感遭遇前方清凉的刺痛而减弱，快感升一分则痛感也跟着攀升。快感与痛楚交织，一点点打击着坚强的意志，双方无话地重复着不温不火的性交

“波德、波德纳特*。”Rumlow轻声低语，带着一点示弱的感觉

“Huh？”这个词听着像个人名，又像是有其他含义，不过听上去应该是意大利语，Rumlow是意大利裔雇佣兵

“波德纳特？你认识的人？是个姑娘？”Steve用力顶向更深处，黑发男人的鼻声像在哭泣，自己的鼻腔里是Rumlow身上淡淡的汗水味

“安全词。”队长应该会明白了，在激烈的性爱中都会有个安全词，在其中一方受不了示弱时会使用。但是不可以是平常的拒绝词语，所以他说了意大利语

“意大利语？意思是你在向我求饶？”“是……”低低的回应，能听出Rumlow做了很大的决定才说出来

Steve知道，在激烈的性爱里，首先说出安全词的人就是在主动示弱。他抚摸着Rumlow被汗水浸透的黑发，舌尖轻舔他颈部带着轻淡咸味的汗水

Steve用湿巾擦掉折磨Rumlow的药剂，抱住男人的髋骨进入正常的做爱步骤。当二人都释放过后，Steve把Rumlow从湿溽中抱出来，为他清洗身体。最后把药膏涂在被勒出血痕的双腕上，揶好被子确保Rumlow不会着凉后Steve轻轻退出房间

 

Steve这才掏出一直在震动的通讯器，上面是那个号码，久到他都以为不会再响起的那个

“Bucky！”“Steve，我要去你那里借住！”Bucky经历过两次死而复生，第1次，他变成了冬兵，第2次，他变回了冬兵

“就这样的了哥们儿！我过几天到你那去！”根本没给Steve说话的机会，老友就自顾自做了决定，如今的Bucky除了他这，也确实没有其他可以落脚的地点了

注释：

波德纳特：想引用意大利的宽恕饶恕一词，在网络搜索时无意看到一段这像的文字。说是有个女孩想用波德纳特来（中文音译）做新的英文名，说明这音译在意语中是宽恕的意思。但在搜索中只查到Perdono是宽恕名词，也没有字典能查证是否正确，就引用了网络中文音译

04

Steve起得很早，他轻手轻脚地下了床，但是Rumlow还是醒了

“Cap，你在自己家里，干吗还这么鬼祟？”被单从Rumlow身上滑下，恰好遮挡住大部分隐私部位，靠近两腿接合处的深色体毛和浅色的被单反差强烈

“我要去收拾个房间。”一套混合着洗衣液味道的干净衣裤被扔了过来，他瞥见了金发男人微红的耳根，Rumlow轻笑，仿佛昨晚享受刺激性爱的那个不是Steve Rogers般

“你的衣服对我来说太大了。”不过Rumlow对于队长的朋友不太感兴趣，他揪起自己松垮的T恤，再拎起自己过于肥长的裤腿，让他怎么看都像是个缩了水的人

“有客人？你女朋友？”Rumlow的印象里出现了那名神盾特工，喜欢穿着白色紧身制服的金发女人，是美国队长公认的女友

“那个叫Carter的女孩？”男人淡蓝色的眼瞥了一下，Steve无意继续这个话题，但Rumlow接下来的话惹恼了他

“你带给她的从来只有麻烦……”左脸上挨了一巴掌，跌倒在床上的Rumlow感觉耳边嗡嗡直响，鼻孔里带着腥味的液体流下来

 

“你还敢跟我提起Sharon？她被你们害得不够？”揪住RumlowT恤的圆领，Steve的手掌上青筋暴起

他们都知道红骷髅对Sharon造成的伤害，他首先联合浮士德对她进行精神控制，让她杀死自己所爱之人。然后是她和原罪之间不可调和的矛盾，他的疯丫头杀了眼前男人和那个女人未出生的孩子

“那是因为她需要你的时候，你偏偏不在她身边！”被Rumlow吼得一愣，这也是事实，在Sharon需要他支持时他都不在

他定睛看着黑发男人几秒，捏住他的后颈为他擦掉鼻血，在把Rumlow用铁链绑好后，Steve留下他一个人

 

在去神盾的路上，Steve一直头疼一个问题，今后该怎么办？他该不该把Rumlow扔进监狱

“Steve！”金发女性面带笑容向他走来

Sharon一如既往地那么漂亮、干练，他们做了礼貌式示地互吻脸颊。在他陪同Sharon出席Peggy的葬礼后，Steve发现自己对Sharon的感情渐渐冷却了，两个很有默契地谁也没有直接提出，而是慢慢拉开彼此的距离

“我们逮捕了毒蛇帮成员，但没发现原罪和叉骨。”现在神盾的任务主要是清除骷髅的余党

Steve接过Sharon的资料翻看，他不关心原罪，叉骨已经被他私自囚禁了起来

“会怎么处理他们？”“会在监狱里度过余生了。”“像那个西风特工？”

“对……”Sharon叹了口气，“你应该和Barnes好好谈谈，对于Natasha的事*，那真是个毁灭性的打击。”

“你知道Bucky要来找我？”“全神盾局都知道了“Sharon无奈，”他现在只能去找你了。”

他以前是去找黑寡妇的，冬兵这个身份过于特殊，Bucky没有固定的住所，而且现在Natasha和他又是形同陌路

 

“你怎么了！”Steve开门时他并未想到这个情景

阳光下Rumlow捂着鼻子，鲜红的血滴从指间落下，Steve强行拉开男人的手，他从鼻子以下一片血红

“没问题了？”Steve递过一条毛巾，黑发男人擦掉了脸上的水，又冲走了水池里的血水

“止住了。”Rumlow仰头按住鼻孔，感觉确实是止血了

“你要做什么？”Steve看到Rumlow双手一起伸向他

“你不锁我么？”Rumlow猜测队长可能是有点自责，他早上刚抽了他一耳光，这次突然地鼻出血仿佛是在验证什么一般

队长没有下步表示，Steve身上的通讯器响了起来，在他取通讯器时，Rumlow悄悄摸过星盾

“Cap！”在吸引了Steve注意力后星盾以雷庭之势正面砸上

等Steve从脑震荡中恢复起来时，Rumlow已经用星盾破坏了大门冲到了街道上，他刚冲上街道就为躲避一辆行驶的车而摔了一跤

“Oh man，你没事吧？”司机走出来，那是个男性，穿着普通戴着顶毛线帽和一只墨镜

“你他妈是无照驾驶吗？”Rumlow在揪起男人衣领开骂时才发现这看似普通的男人比他高了半头，也比他强壮了一圈多。“在经过别人门口时要减速行驶，你不知道？”

男人似乎被他说愣了，杵在原地不动。Rumlow却看见了金发的男人从房子里走出来，他直接劫持了那个倒霉司机做人质

“Cap！你给我站在那里，不然我杀了他！”星盾的边缘抵在司机的侧颈

“盾是用来保护别人的。”“你闭嘴！”这个司机是队长发烧友吗？

“车你开走，就别带我了。”唠叨的男人捏着车钥匙示意让Rumlow接过去

在Rumlow拿钥匙同时男人反手纂住了他的手，司机的微笑让Rumlow知道这男人根本就是在戏弄他

他直接把盾抡了过去，星盾和某种金属碰撞，发出刺耳的响声。Rumlow吃惊地看着男人左臂断袖下露出的银色金属，那个名字突然出现——冬兵！不可能！

“Bucky?”眼前的“人质”冲他一笑，Steve现在知道那个呼叫是谁了

“你到底是人是鬼？”摘掉帽子和墨镜，那个男人的确是冬兵

“你认为我会是哪个？”男人的蓝眼里有着嘲弄，Rumlow真想这个家伙不是人，这样他就不用对付两个超级士兵了。光一个美国队长就难以招架了，再加一个冬兵真是身陷囹囵

“Rumlow，想我了吗？”金属手卡紧星盾，另一手抓着对方的拳头

“想死你了！”从星盾中滑走的手握拳，狠狠一拳打在冬兵眼眶上，迫使超级士兵放了手

在美国队长追上来前，Rumlow钻进车子里打着了引擎

注释

对于Natasha的事*：于冬兵漫画14期有描写，寡姐被洗脑恢复后忆起了一切，唯独忘了吧唧的点点滴滴，官方证明吧唧你就是光棍命啊，别祸害妹子了，去搞基吧！

05

事实证明一件事，超级血清就他妈是个大Bug！美国队长跳到了他的车顶上并且揪掉了一侧车门，在那只强有力的手要抓住他之前猛打方向盘，车尾漂亮地甩了起来也甩掉了在车顶上的人

“快上来，我帮你！”Bucky的机车是他最爱的哈雷，Barnes中士从来都是做到手到擒来，Steve没多想也不需多问，跨上后座哈雷载着二人去追逐前方急行的车

 

“Steven，介意告诉我你两现在的关系吗？”敌人还是情人？冬兵又不瞎，他当然看出来Rumlow那套不合身的衣裤是老友的

“Buck！先抓到他再说！”Steve一时之间还真不知道应该怎么回答，他自己也没有准确定位

“你来驾驶！”在Bucky站起身同时Steve抓住车把，黑衣的男人跳到车前盖，机械臂一击报废了发动机，车子滑行出一段后嘎然而止

 

“Hello~”不得不承认，现在的冬兵和那时完全不同了，至少那个前苏联的杀手做事风格干脆利落，没有现在这般多样

“现在，下车！”冬兵指向车门

Rumlow照做，他在车尾1米处看到了等在那里的美国队长，金发男人表情严厉

“快去Steve那里。”守在车头的冬兵轻声道，Rumlow回头瞥见冬兵得意的笑容

Rumlow在接近Steve时向他一笑，丢出手中的打火器，漏油的车子瞬间爆炸燃烧起来

“Buck!”在他分神之际Rumlow趁乱溜掉

“我没事！”冬兵只是在闪躲时混了一身灰，Steve眼中的火光一闪即逝

“还追不追！”星盾重重打在奔跑的人背上，直接将Rumlow打到了路旁的大树上

“你追过来就是想打死他？”冬兵很震惊，他感觉那转瞬即逝的怒气和杀气

“死不了。”Steve把星盾放到背后

“我联系Fury……”“等等！”Steve制止了好友的行为，“别联系任何人，这问题我自己解决。”

 

“Steve，你是要私自囚禁他？”Bucky见到了Steve为Rumlow准备的房间，被密集铁栏封锁的窗子，厚重的安全门，标准的囚室

“放开我！”清醒过来的Rumlow拼命挣扎，但被按住打进了一针镇定剂，它成功让Rumlow暂时失去了行动能力

“你是让他先睡会？”冬兵见老友在脱男人的衣服

他还注意到Rumlow浅棕的眼睛里带着惊恐，在他印象里，这个连恐惧本源都让他无谓的男人竟然对着Steve流露出惊恐？

Rumlow的上身很快就暴露在空气里，也许是因为突然的冷让他的乳尖变得挺立，Rumlow打着冷颤，他的确又惹恼这个男人了

Steve翻找着什么东西，不久后他的手中出现一副皮革制束缚工具

“果然，Stark小子竟送你一些奇怪的东西！”这像SM的束缚工具，记得Steve上一个生日时，Stark送了他一套性爱视频做礼物

“Cap,不……”在Steve勒紧他手腕上的扣结时，Rumlow开口，配合着些许的哀求，苍白无力

“这是处罚。”金发男人清澈的蓝眼看了他一会儿，轻语吐出了拒绝的话

“你曾经领教过他的执着，省点力气。”冬兵的金属指搔刮着脸颊，他甚至幻想冬兵会举起铁拳，砸在他的胸口上，就像原罪砸他的那下。不过这仍是个臆想，冬兵并没有进行什么报复行为，只是在描摹着他的脸部轮廓。好吧，冬兵真的变了，曾经在第1代美队遇刺后，他可是曾对他恨得咬牙切齿

当下体裸在空气中接受冷风时，Rumlow知道已经没有商量余地了，双腿和脚腕也被固定好。他被强制性打开双腿，将私密部位暴露出来，冬兵也不动声色地瞥了眼金发甜心的侧脸

Steve一手握住男人疲软的阴茎撸动，另一手绕到身后按揉着他微肿的后穴，Rumlow索性不看他们，把视线移向一处角落里

“Steve？”Bucky不介意观看友人的情趣激情秀，但目前的情况只会是一场Steve独自的Angry sex，对象还是被他囚禁的Rumlow

Rumlow偶尔的颤抖触动了冬兵，在他为追查红骷髅殴打他时，这个男人都没有过这种脆弱。性拷问，真的可以击垮人的意志，不管他是强大或是弱小，在性面前只有堕落和屈服

Steve的手在Rumlow股间运动得越发剧烈，黑发男人的呼吸早已没了平稳，腿间耸立的性器冒出前液

“啊！不……”一支棉棒被强行塞入尿道，恶意的疼痛让精神的性器立刻萎靡不振

 

“Bucky，让他自己在这反省。”Steve没有进一步动作而是率先起身离开，冬兵叹了口气也跟着离去，没有人能比Barnes更了解Steve的执念

接下来的时间里他们在叙旧，就像每个多年不见重逢后的平常日子，似乎并没多了一个被囚禁的俘虏般，而且他们还放任这个俘虏被惩罚和折磨

偶然的起夜让Bucky注意到Steve并未睡在自己的房间，他走到了那个特殊的房间。果然，在那里他找到了Steve

他记忆里一直都是正直不阿的好友此刻压在黑发男人身上，温柔又霸道地在男人股间进出，Bucky借月光能看到Rumlow屁股的肌肉不受控制地抽搐。老友的手指时不时按压在他背上的淤血上，Steve此刻就是这场性爱里的绝对掌控者，这都有点不像他认识的那个Steve了

冬兵被Rumlow射精的瞬间迷住了，他伸展的身体充满着某种未被完全驯化的野性美，老友的精液从臀瓣间沿大腿缓缓滑落，画面火辣异常

 

Rumlow的身体滑下，如无骨般无力支撑，但是Steve托住了他轻轻把他放平在床上。似乎他们并未发现门外有人，Steve轻吻着无力瘫软的人，金色和黑色的发丝纠缠在一起。Rumlow似乎在尽力配合Steve，他虽疲惫，但他在回应着Steve的亲吻和抚摸。黑发男人双臂环上Steve的脖子，仿佛调情般在嘶咬着他的耳根

“门外有人。”声音虽低但逃不过4倍的听力

“你敢继续吗？”光裸的大腿轻碰着腰部，舌尖扫过耳廓

Rumlow看到了队长眼中的迟疑，但它们马上被暗色的红火掩盖，他现在是单纯的Steve Rogers，不需要过分压抑自己

“我为什么不敢？”刚刚释放过的性器由于Rumlow的挑衅又再精神起来，既然这根硬骨头想这样，他就不能太让他失望

当火热坚硬的性器埋进来时，Rumlow在诅咒超级血清，它让这男人的不应期短暂得可以忽略不计。他更气自己的身体，在那东西闯进来时竟有种满足感，在体内深处的精液就这样被性器挤了出来滴落在床单上

在美国队长再次放任自我，在他身体里驰骋时。Rumlow看向门外，直直看向冬兵沉默的蓝眸，情欲也掩盖不住棕色瞳孔里的挑衅和难以驯服的桀骜

06

迷离的眼神掩挡不住挑衅，老友还在Rumlow身上耕耘，Bucky见到健美的腹部肌肉收紧。另一波乳白色液体喷洒在二人的腹部，也就停歇了几秒，Steve又开始了下一轮的进攻

“Hey……”Rumlow骤然收紧内壁，迫使金发男人暂停，“似乎首先缴械投降的是你朋友。”

他们都意识到站在门外的冬兵已经离去，他这次并未加入这场混战

“接下来就是你了。”也不知是不是他的错觉，Rumlow竟然有一刻感觉队长的蓝眼映着艳红

Steve几乎在以Rumlow承受不了的速度和力量撞击着他，腿间的阴茎虽然硬挺，但是已经没有什么东西能射出来了。只有零星的透明液体偶尔渗出，像离开水的鱼最后濒死的吐息，满面通红的Rumlow张大嘴，除了沉重的喘息发不出任何声音

 

 

当Steve整理完Rumlow的事后，他在客厅里看见了Bucky。老友穿着他的浴衣座在沙发上独自饮酒，当他们对视时Bucky冲他晃了晃酒杯

“Hi，Buck。”“有什么需要让我知道的吗？”Bucky从来不跟他要解释，他只问有什么是他应该知道的

“你问过我和Rumlow现在的关系，你看到了。”Steve为自己斟上一杯酒

“你们现在的关系，真是一言难尽。”Bucky的头发上还挂着水珠，下腹的余热还未消退

Rumlow现在既是Steve的床伴又是他的囚徒，他们之间的这种情愫称不上是喜欢或是什么别的，他也想不到Steve对叉骨真的会有性冲动

“你打算今后怎么做？”Bucky喝了口酒，沉默地看着老友，“你不打算把他交出去。”

“至少现在是这样。”Steve知道所有人中，Bucky才是那个真正会无理由支持他的人，他甚至喜欢这种前景不明的生活

 

 

“Buck，你今天有任务吗？”Steve整理好行装后，正巧赶上Bucky晨练归来

“今天我没事。”在他逮捕了Leo解决了西风特工后，冬兵打算给自己放个小长假，他需要时间去处理一系列的巨大变化，比如他得需要一段时间去适应没有Natasha的生活

“那你吃过早餐后帮我个忙。”Steve已经摆好了现成的早餐

“这份你带给他。”餐桌上有份早餐整齐地摆放在托盘上，Steve还往那份餐里多加了点肉类

“看来他昨晚把你伺候舒服了。”自己那份里的肉明显没那么多

“不只是昨晚。”Steve的笑脸看起来很自然，这让Bucky一时愣了，这还是那个和女孩约会牵个手都会脸红好久的小Steve？

 

Bucky竟然不知道Steve的烹饪天赋也这么好，不过他的确不能一直去买现成的早餐，还是双人份

Bucky端着另外那份上了楼，推开厚重的安全门，里面昏暗的光线让他想起了冬兵时期一些不好的记忆。冬兵轻声走向床中央隆起的一团，床上的人似乎知道有人进来了，他缓慢地动了起来。Rumlow带着暧昧痕迹的赤裸上身露出来，被子滑到腰际，整个人散发着某种诱惑的气息

“Hello，Barnes先生。”浅浅的假笑挂在脸上，让冬兵想起了他们的首次会面，当时这个男人也带着假笑问候

只不过当时他是俄国的间谍杀手，Rumlow是红骷髅的亲信，而红骷髅的思想入侵了Lukin，他们当时的老大在某种意义上就是同一个人

“已经改变称呼了吗？”冬兵把托盘放在床头柜上，打开了男人的手铐锁链让他能自己取食物吃

“Oh!那称呼只是在朋友间的。”Rumlow故做恍然状，他舔掉了手指上的沙拉酱

“美国队长的小跟班！”被囚禁的人刹那间变回他们首次见面时那个雇佣兵，带着嚣张和不屑的气焰

 

注释：

根据剧情需要，擅自调整了一些漫画的情节

07

"小跟班？"冬兵顺势坐在床边，金属手掌贴着Rumlow的大腿放下去，床垫塌陷下去一小块

冬兵打量着Rumlow，黑发男人懒散地靠在床上，背后垫着松软的枕头。目露挑衅，距他上一次这么称呼他已经有段日子了，Bucky觉得自己是病了才会认为叫他小跟班的Rumlow竟然性感又迷人

“你果然适合被锁起来。”Bucky血肉的手指挑起和自己金属臂相似色泽的锁链

那条锁链与Rumlow脖子上的项圈相连，另一边环过床头的铁环上挂着把精致的锁，打造这条铁链的材质轻薄坚韧，既不会误伤也不会轻易让人挣脱

“比不了你做了几十年的‘罐头’！”上扬的嘴角充满讥讽

这种得意连几秒的时间都没维持住，他就被冬兵掐住后颈拎起来，隔着一层特制金属也能感觉到金属手的压迫力。这感觉让他想起，他曾经这样拎起过一只狼崽，但他不是狼崽，不能冲着冬兵呲牙咆哮。他原以为会被冬兵甩出去摔掉几颗牙什么的，当火热的鼻息打在颈侧的皮肤时让他有些意外，果然是人以群分，美国队长的朋友跟队长一样都有喜欢男人的潜质?

咝~Rumlow疼很直吸气，冬兵咬上了他耳后的敏感区域

在冬兵压倒他时，Rumlow吹了声响亮的口哨，他看冬兵的眼神就像在看个随时会扒光他的嫖客。料想中的激情戏码并未上演，冬兵打开了他身上的镣铐，除了那个项圈

 

Rumlow很不爽自己被冬兵像条狗一样牵在手里，但好歹那个男人带他离开了那个房间，他们最后来到一个隐避性最好的门前

"Cap在这里藏了个健身房吗？"里面有许多训练器材，训练速度的、力量的等等

“你，不知道？”冬兵有点不相信，难道Steve真的把他关在笼子里？

“除了我的‘卧室’，Cap也仅仅带我去过1次饭厅。”Rumlow看着那些近乎齐全的训练器材，他好久没运动过了。从他被抓来，队长就一直把他锁在特别的卧室里，之后也一样

“你离开‘卧室’的时候，不是恰巧撞上我那次吧？”冬兵坏笑着，那Rumlow还真是不走运

“你他妈就是我的克星！”Rumlow拾起项圈上留下的那段链子横在冬兵喉咙前，如果不是撞上他，也许他已经成功逃逸了

因为从他们合作开始，他就觉得冬兵和他们不是同路人，这男人在任务里是心狠手辣，但是他做得不够彻底。他曾经不只一次为无辜者让任务险些失之交臂，后来还是他补的刀，他是名佣兵，不是专门为谁擦屁股的

"我们，彼此彼此吧。"冬兵轻轻撩拨着那条铁链，他很想制服Rumlow，然后把他栓在旁边的铁栏上，再摸摸他的头让他坐好

“谁跟你是彼此？我跟你不熟！”Rumlow比起会被驯服的狼犬，他肯定是头难以驯服的野狼

 

冬兵轻轻一笑，便不再斗嘴。他选择了一个体操运动员的训练跳马，那些翻越的运动中轻盈中蕴含着力量，力量中暗藏着柔韧，完美得绝对会让任何一位运动员只剩下妒忌

“Hi!不想来试试吗？”轻盈地翻身而下，冬兵有力的手臂单只撑住跳马

“看好了。”Rumlow将多余的铁链缠在腰部，用记忆里冬兵的动作完美复制了一遍

冬兵只是嘴角微微上扬，他早就听Steve说过Rumlow超强的学习能力了，果然没让他失望。黑发男人解开缠绕腰身的铁链，突然抛向冬兵，它们如灵蛇般缠住了冬兵金属的手腕

黑发男人恶作剧一样一笑，抖动铁链生硬将冬兵拖近跳马，冬兵不慌不忙地撑住跳马一个翻身跳跃。冬兵才不会狼狈地拍倒跳马，他稳妥地落在地面上

“你这是？”本以为Rumlow是又一次的偷袭未遂，但这次他却顺势靠进了冬兵怀里

“你禁欲多久了？”Rumlow善解人意的微笑看来就是赤裸裸的嘲笑，没有natasha的日子难熬得他已经不想再去细数

08

“别玩火自焚。”头皮被拉扯得有点疼，其实冬兵是个比队长还爷们儿的汉子，不过是被他那张娃娃脸欺骗了，他没有表面上显得那么文质彬彬

“呼，别说你不想。”Rumlow自我感觉这个笑很自信帅气，并且冬兵的蓝眼变得深沉

冬兵呼出的气息仿佛烈火燃烧的热浪，闪烁着狂野与危险

“也许，我真的得，在你暴打我之前，收手……”没走开的Rumlow被男人冷硬的特制手掌抓了回来，Ok，也许冬兵已经改变主意了

“嗯……”冬兵的吻狂野但极富技巧，在不伤到他皮肉的同时，抽干他口腔里仅存的空气。在几次挣扎未果后，Rumlow当机立断，袭向冬兵下身

一声沉闷的痛呼，比他高大强壮的男人收腹弯腰，面部表情扭曲。没有人会在情欲高涨时做太多防备，而且这种袭裆的方式，在Bucky印象里似乎女人用这招多一点

“WOW~Barnes，我知道这肯定疼，死了！”男人在情欲煎熬本身就很痛苦，再加上他那一下，冬兵真是个硬汉

“Soldier，劝你一句，有时实力是会打折扣的！”比方说在你精神松懈的时刻

 

 

不能轻敌！这衷告是Rumlow告诫自己的，之后他们便打了起来。就像从前的叉骨与冬兵，招招带着狠辣，这样才像话！几个回合后，Rumlow找到个破绽翻身而上，骑在冬兵身上。一拳着呼上去，冬兵那张好看的脸蛋上就见了血

“Rumlow，你？”冬兵满脸诧异，而他自己则闻到了浓重的血腥味。带着血的是冬兵，但流血的却是他！

没理会冬兵的疑虑，又一拳打在他脸上，模糊的血迹被拉成了几道诡异的长痕，鲜血滴落的趋势也很凶猛

“Enough！Rumlow！”冬兵纂着那双手，止不住Rumlow近似抽疯样的挣动

他见过Rumlow受伤，他见过黑发男人被人打断过骨头、刺穿过肚子，但都没现在这种感觉。他的鼻血止不住地滴落，抹掉又重新流下来，虽没以前他受过的任何一次伤那么触目惊心，但是漾在冬兵心头的复杂情绪却是最深刻的

冬兵用自己绝对性的力量压倒了他，不故Rumlow的挣扎强行将他扛在肩头，他不在乎最后那些减少了气势般的捶打

 

冬兵在帮他处理伤口，虽然只是简单的处理

“大概没多少人相信，冬兵会照顾人。”在Rumlow的记中，冬兵从来只管做好他的任务，其他的一概无关紧要

“冬兵的确是这样。”男人又拿出一张纸巾给他，并接过沾血的那张扔进垃圾袋，现在他不仅是冬兵

“你以前可不是这样。”冬兵干脆把纸盒一并塞给了Rumlow，现在是尽快帮他止血，这算不上重伤，但放任这样下去就不妙了

“自从那1次，我被Cap抽了一耳光后，就这样了。”有点习惯性的鼻子部位毛细血管脆弱，再次抽出染血的纸团，精准地投进了垃圾袋

“这可不是胡说，Cap不只是打过我，你亲眼所见。”这不是空口无凭，Steve不只是打过他，甚至是强制他性交。冬兵那天就站在门外，而且他确定里面的人也知道他就在那里

 

冬兵猛然间发现自己正怜惜地抚摸着Rumlow的侧脸，对方的胡须刺得手掌微痒。Rumlow保持不动，他让冬兵就这么暧昧地抚摸他

 

“你跟Ronanoff的事……”Rumlow缓缓开口，“太令人惋惜了。”

Rumlow顺劲靠近冬兵，他尝试着逐渐缩小他们的隐私距离，在冬兵没有做出过于排斥的反映下Rumlow亲吻了他。烟草、火药和来自西伯利亚风霜的混合感觉，冬兵那份杀戮和血腥的感觉变淡了，他们都知道冬兵取回了丢失的人性

 

脑后是那只温暖的血肉手掌，背心坚硬的触感告诉Rumlow，冬兵的金属手正托着他的背。他曾经想过许多种和金属臂接触的方式，这种明显没在他原来的设想中

“Rumlow，你还有改正的机会。”吻结束的空当，冬兵轻声说，耳朵被男人坚硬的胡须扎得不舒服，Rumlow偏了头

“Cross Bones就是个恶棍。”他舔着冬兵的下巴，他有点喜欢这被刺痛舌面的感觉

然后来到喉结，舌头顶在那个小小的突起上，Rumlow感觉着冬兵有力的脉动。当他从上逆行向上舔弄时，男人的喉结滑动，他细品着冬兵的体味。隔着薄薄的运动背心咬上乳头，冬兵也并未阻止，很快，男人胸前两点的面料颜色因为湿润呈现更深的色彩。软趴趴的面料贴在身上，突显出他胸口上那两点坚实的突起

“Rumlow，我从来没觉得Cross Bones或是你现在是恶棍，黑暗面人人都有。”冬兵把Rumlow从他腹部托起来，认真地看着他，他邪恶得不够彻底，不然原罪已经实行了她的焦土政策*

 

"是啊，谁都有黑暗的一面。"Rumlow掀开冬兵背心下摆钻了进去，从他的低胸背心领口伸出头，下巴刚好抵在冬兵胸口上，他沿着胸肌中线轻舔着结实的胸膛

"WOW!"Amazing！做过佣兵的挺会玩，只不过他的背心撑得像要破掉一样

"WOW！"Rumlow隔着裤子轻咬了口冬兵的阴茎

 

“你在做什么！”“大家都是成年人，别大惊小怪的。”性器在Rumlow的挑逗下抬头，如今那条裤子看起来就是个巨大的阻碍，涨大的性器被布料勒住

深吸口气，Rumlow的舌尖精准地落在了顶端的凹槽上，火热的温度从性器顶端传达过来。黑发男人用舌尖指东描摩着顶端的三角形，被唾液浸透的绵布贴合在性器上，Rumlow能感觉到藏在下面的伙计有多兴奋

Rumlow不再会嘴挑逗冬兵了，改为跨坐在他小腹上，尾椎骨后坚硬火热的家伙顶着他。他解开了冬兵的裤链，并把自己的裤子褪到膝下，用股缝轻轻磨蹭着努张的阴茎。收紧臀肌挤压着阴茎，但他总是调皮地不把性器引进它想去的地方

 

 

“你的引诱成功了，现在我想要你。”金属手捏在腰侧，限制了他的动作，冒着前液的坚挺直直顶着入口

就在要进门得分的前一刻，Rumlow制止了他

“只要你带我离开寓所，地点和方式你说了算。”Rumlow抱着冬兵的头，二人的睫毛几乎能戳到对方。“我任你处置。”

注释：

这点在恐惧本源里有提到，原罪得到了大蛇的武器，利用恐惧波暂时取得压倒性优势。叉骨最后给了神奇先生一魔法书的残页，上面写了如何终结恐惧波，原因是叉骨还没做好了解世界的准备

09

“带你出去？”冬兵挑起嘴角，几十年前的布鲁克林小王子就用这笑容迷倒了无数人

“你会逃跑！”“如果你给我足够的自由，我就不跑。”Rumlow轻快地笑着

也许Steve认为，给Rumlow带上项圈就能把他驯服成家养的，但是冬兵明白，无论如何他们都无法磨光Rumlow的野性

“不需要离开太远，只是出这个‘笼子’去晒晒太阳。”Rumlow向冬兵眨着眼睛，浪漫的南欧风情自然流露

他们一起看着Rumlow的“卧室”，被铁栏封锁的窗子加上厚重的安全门，就是个巨大的囚笼。他见到被锁在床铺上的Rumlow时，他很震惊，他就像未被完全驯服的野兽。静谧、迷人、却充满野性的危险

“Winter，你瘦了，也更有成熟男人味了。”Rumlow轻抚冬兵的脸颊，他不仅恢复了记忆，也恢复了他被冻结的时间。岁月开始雕琢这个男人，在Rumlow初次遇见冬兵时，他觉得这人年轻得不像话，如今他却越来越有熟男的感觉

“你承认我越来越有男人味了。”以前没注意过，现在放慢的相处时间让冬兵发现Rumlow的脸没有想象中宽阔，在自己的金属手掌里竟然显得有点小巧

“你那个时候就是很娘们儿的感觉。”这个男人漂亮得像女人，这就是第一次看到冬兵时的直接感受

“Steve说得真对，红骷髅的整容医生实力果然没得说。”冬兵捏了捏Rumlow富有弹性的脸颊，不久前他清楚记得覆盖在脸上的伤痕，那些伤就像火山喷发过后留下的环形面

 

“我问你，如果我还是满脸火山坑，你还有胃口和我操吗？”45度角的侧脸让Rumlow看起来既迷人又性感，这个男人恢复之好让冬兵赞叹，已经看不出半点带伤的痕迹

“回答我呀，Surper Soldier。”勾起嘴角自信里饱含嘲讽，Rumlow温热的掌心压迫在冬兵的心脏上，“问问它。”

“你不是想我带你出去走走的？”冬兵适当转移话题，他承认不敢回答

“行！”Rumlow也不再纠缠那个问题，但是冬兵拉住了他的项圈

“你想带着这个出门？”冬兵单指缠绕着项圈上垂下的铁链

“主人~”Rumlow突然趴在冬兵耳朵上吹了口气，这场景让身经百战的小公子都没防备地一惊。Rumlow很满意，虽然冬兵脸上没变化，但他红红的耳朵已经出卖了他

 

冬兵毕竟不是虐待狂人，也没有特殊嗜好，他还是解开了Rumlow的项圈。但他觉得自己是精神错乱了才会听从Rumlow的建议，带他来了他要求去的地方——Steve的任务现场！

10

“WOW~WOW~”最先发现他们的是猎鹰Sam Willson，他舒展双翅平稳地降落地面，在他落地瞬间机械翅膀自然收起，那东西灵活得就像真实鸟类的翅膀

“小巴！”皮肤黝黑的男人在看见Rumlow后收敛笑容，他挑挑眉，“你捉住的叉骨？”

“他才是猎人。”猎鹰沿Rumlow手指方向瞥见了队长，然后又从冬兵脸上看到了了然的微笑

 

 

“队长？”“你怎么会出现在这里？我一会向你解释，Sam。”

“你不需要向我解释什么，队长。”在美队和猎鹰擦肩而过时，Sam拍了Steve的肩膀，“我相信你。”

“我相信你这感觉真不错哈？”走在前面的Rumlow靠近队长，他顺道看了眼另一组交谈的人

“Cap，你竟真的没和复仇者提过这事！”Steve朝Rumlow的方向偏了个头，“也对，总不能说队长用你那傲人的阳物来驯服囚犯。”

“Shut up！”被卡着后颈提起来，美国队长一副让人踩中痛脚的气急败坏

 

“不用管他们。”冬兵阻拦住猎鹰

“叉骨现在处于我们的监控下。”猎鹰对冬兵的话存在质疑

“Steve……”冬兵按住好友的肩膀，暗示他的行为已经失态,Steve对待Rumlow的态度不同于任何囚犯，甚至是任何人

“Sam，这事让它成为我们3个人的秘密吧。”猎鹰看了看他，又看了看Rumlow，没有任何威胁可能性的叉骨

“队长，不论发生什么，我都站在你这边。”

“Cap真幸运，在哪都有为他出生入死的好兄弟。”“Rumlow，你可能就没这么幸运了。”

一点没错，他应该明智地选择一条绝佳的逃跑路线，即使那只是个无法实现的空想，结果仍是他作茧自缚

 

Rumlow围着条浴巾走到花洒下，调试着冷热水的适合温度。蓬松的浴巾很快被水浸湿，贴合地包裹住隐私部位，紧绷得就像刻意的情趣服饰在勾勒着那里的线条形状

他看了眼身侧的镜子，里面清晰地映出他完整的身形。等待水温适度后，他站在花洒之下，让密集的水珠冲洗着全身。慢慢地解开浴巾，让肚脐、下腹、私处一点点完全暴露，最后让沉甸甸的浴巾滑落在脚下，活像破茧而出的蝶

在温水下，他仔细地清洗着自己的身体，双掌色情地在自己胸腹游走，手指按揉着乳尖，轻轻捏着胸肌。带着水珠的手游走到性器周围，反复轻揉着深色的耻毛，手掌在性器和囊袋间上下滑动，从根部到顶端撸动着自己的性器，红润的舌尖不时轻扫着嘴唇

 

Rumlow侧过身体，让镜面中呈现他的侧身。一手上移在乳头处轻揉，另一手后绕到股间，指尖轻刺着穴口。然后他调高了温度，室内产生了更多的节水，让镜面蒙上了一层细细的白雾

“我还以为你从不这么玩，Steven。”沙发上，冬兵的手置于裆部，缓慢地揉搓着那里

那是间特殊的浴室，从镜面另一侧可以清楚观察里面的情况，在他看到Rumlow裸露身体的时候就有反映了

“Bucky，我们毕竟不能总停留在70年前。”现在Steve能明白，为什么Tony会说情趣是种艺术了，朦胧水汽下的Rumlow就像上古传说里的海妖。迷人、危险，却让他不想抵挡这种诱惑

 

“Steve，我认输。”Bucky举起酒杯一饮而尽

他和Steve做了个小小的赌约，比试定力，看看谁先闯进浴室。结果已经明了，Bucky除了那唯一的四角裤还在身上外，其他的衣物撒落一地

“这次我要做完全套，你不许中场搅局，作为我认输的回报。”虽然是半玩笑的话，但是带着浓浓的警告意味

 

“我还在想你们谁先进来。”Rumlow看着冬兵关上浴室的门，缓缓向他走近，胜利的笑容挂在脸上。他一开始就知道两位做过美队的男人一直在外面看着他，他更关心两个超级士兵谁会率先败阵

冬兵霸道地围住他的腰，火热的坚挺隔着四角裤戳着他的屁股，轻轻的噬咬在颈肩落下

11

“Rumlow，你不专心呢。”下巴被冬兵托起来固定住，但他的眼睛仍是向门边游走

“你的好拍挡呢？不是号称形影不离的？”Rumlow轻咝一声，一定被冬兵吸吮出淤青了

“Steve不会这么快来搅局。”冬兵把鼻子埋在Rumlow肩处，黑发男人身上仍有淡淡的火药味，这是种从战场上走出来的人去不掉的味道

“还是说，我一个满足不了你？”冬兵的轻笑听起来是那么让Rumlow起火，说得他真像个欲求不满的婊子

“这可是你自己承认的。”Rumlow对着镜中的自己面露自信地惑人笑容，他的手覆在冬兵比他稍大一点的手背上，跟随着冬兵的手掌一路从胸下滑到小腹

他打赌，在镜面后的美国队长把这一切尽收眼底，他甚至猜到了这对搭挡的约定，但在欲望面前，不论有多高尚也会沦陷

 

Rumlow转身，望进冬兵暗蓝的眼眸中。那男人微笑着，仿佛在认真对待着每位情人般，要知道在短短几个月前他们还是单纯的敌对关系

黑发男人侧偏过头，任由冬兵轻轻噬咬着自己的颈肩，低垂的眼皮伴随冬兵的动作不时地轻微抖动，极像在控诉强权下的身不由己。在外面察看的Steve进入深思，从前他强制Rumlow性爱时从未感觉到这种接近凄美的无助感，或许是立场不同感觉有偏差

那双手从Bucky露在四角裤外的大腿向上运动，要腰处手掌转下，指尖闯入。在腰侧突起出四指的形状，Bucky在轻抚着Rumlow的背脊，那动作好似在奖励他般

四角裤被褪至双膝，Rumlow收回双手，湿透的棉布瞬间落到双踝溅起了地上的水花，Bucky抬脚将它踢至一旁。狂热的吻落在Rumlow身上，即使他克制得很好，Steve仍是看出黑发男人细微的颤抖

 

在Bucky捧起Rumlow的脸想要亲吻他时，黑发男人蹲下去含住了Bucky勃起的性器。异样的双手陷入黑色的毛发里，胸膛起伏的频率骤增，水流汇聚在Rumlow的下巴处滴落。沙发上的Steve眼底燃烧起欲望，他想象着Rumlow正埋首在他腿间，自己把胀得发痛的阴茎塞入他温暖湿润的口腔。他更想看到Rumlow被他的大家伙堵得满面绯红的样子，那种不甘中夹杂着无助的表情Steve非常喜欢，他更喜欢自己粘稠的精液顺着Rumlow下巴和胸腹流动时的那各情色

不能再回想了，他又胀大了一圈，着实难忍，但他应该遵守和Bucky的约定。Bucky的大家伙已经离开了Rumlow的口腔，他抓着对方的黑发把他拎起来，Bucky把Rumlow按在一侧墙壁上，撕咬着他背部线条优美的肌肉。从后颈一直到尾椎，并且在他的屁股上轻吻几次。突然落在臀瓣上的巴掌让Rumlow小小地惊慌，Bucky却得意地微笑，不一会儿，健康的肌肤上就印着一大片拍打的红痕

Steve皱着眉，似乎Bucky的力道在逐渐加大，好几次黑发男人都突然腿软地弯曲膝盖

 

“Winter，你比Cap更像个老大爷。”Rumlow的屁股被麻木感占据，冬兵竟然爱上了打他屁股的行径，这难免让他想起孩子被父亲打屁股的情形

“我不觉得你讨厌这个。”一巴掌拍在臀缝上，这一下让Rumlow耳中产生轰鸣，真的把他刺激硬了！

“我们玩正经的。”冬兵摸着他挺立的性器发出轻笑，金属的手指强硬撑开闭合的洞口

“咝~”Rumlow倒吸一口冷气，他的双膝都在打颤，如果不是冬兵插在腿间的膝盖，他已经在地上了

“放松，如果不想受伤就别乱动。”冬兵轻柔的声音却带着让他胆寒的效果

他的肠肉正感觉着锋利金属的威胁，金属关节锐利的棱角让他惊心，稍有不慎就会有生命危险，他只有小心配合同时看得外面的人也捏紧了拳头

 

“Wait！”在明显不是手指的火热物器顶在臀缝时Rumlow阻止

“驳回。”粗壮的阴茎顶进被扩张的入口，Rumlow纠结着全身肌肉抵抗被强行入侵的疼痛

冬兵双手放在前腹与大腿连接的位置上，拇指绕过大腿外侧用力扣住，将Rumlow牢牢地压在自己肿胀的性器上。Rumlow重重把额头磕上墙壁，这疼痛远不及身体被强行打开的痛，他的身体还是不适应男人的进入

“Rumlow，放松。”冬兵轻柔舔舐着Rumlow紧张的肌肉，右手安抚着他瘫软的阴茎，Rumlow的身体里很舒服就像他最美妙的性经验那样

过了起初不适的阶段，Rumlow的身体对冬兵的进犯越加放松，紧绷的肠道不再排挤性器。并且在冬兵抽离时会进行挽留，貌似他们原本不为一体般

 

“你，不打算，刺激刺激他？”Rumlow看向镜中的自己，他在镜中同样看到了微笑的冬兵，他们都知道，在那一侧的美国队长正“安静”看着一切

身体里的饱胀感在减少，不过冬兵在抽离之前又顶了他的入口，险些让Rumlow溢出呻吟

 

Rumlow走近镜子，手掌与镜中的自己十指贴合，腿向后撤。以一个小幅度弯腰的姿态撑住镜子，红润的舌尖抵上自己的影像，色情地舔动，双眼流露出挑衅的神色

 

Bucky的金属手臂揽过他的腹部，Steve看到老友在做着敲打Rumlow臀缝的动作，他都能想到老友用阴茎敲打着红肿穴口时的那种等不及的心情

Bucky停止小动作，摆正位置。Steve从Rumlow叉开的腿间看到了老友的腿，在Bucky进入他时，Rumlow的表情从不适慢慢转变成一种充盈。在他操开他时，他也有那种享受的表情

老友将黑发男人髋部的皮肉掐得凹陷进去，Rumlow随着Bucky的撞击不断轻击着玻璃，以乳头和阴茎为着力点，在玻璃上挤压出暧昧的几点模糊痕迹

 

“你猜现在，他会等你做完才来搅局吗？”话音刚落，浴室的门开启，金发蓝眼的男人走进来

12完结倒计时  
“Rumlow。”浴室的蒸腾热气扑面而来，Bucky金属灰的手臂抚在Rumlow肚子上，把男人微微抬高。

老友蓝绿的眼睛注意着自己，舌头暧昧地扫过黑发男人绯红的耳朵，滑出体外的部分阴茎以捅的方式撞进男人身体。Steve听到Rumlow老压低的沉痛呻吟，黑发男人的眼睛瞬间遍布湿意。

 

Bucky甚至没给Rumlow喘息的机会，他固定住黑发人的腰臀展开了有节奏的抽插。比他们瘦弱的身体在细碎水珠的洗礼下微微颤抖，原本支撑在镜面上的双臂缓慢下滑。

下巴被有力的手掌托住，在晃动的视线中，他看到了耀眼的金色。美国队长的眼底被欲火烧得通红，那张完美的俊颜在不断放大，柔和的吻最后落在了他下唇以下的部位。Rumlow仰高头，下颌骨磕碰到坚固的牙齿，火热的舌尖挑逗着下巴。他可以接受超级士兵们的亲吻，但他会避开嘴唇的亲吻，这只是场激烈的性交。

 

金发男人把他的脸拉近自己胯下，腿间硕大的性器正发出强烈的雄性荷尔蒙，男人淡色的耻毛刺到鼻尖。Rumlow的下巴轻轻摩擦着柱身，滚烫的热量从下巴处传导上来。

滴着前液的阴茎戳刺着双唇，身后的冬兵停止抽动，深深埋在他体内，他的屁股紧贴着男人有力的大腿。面前的男人则用拇指在他咬骨关节处轻轻施压，Rumlow会意般双手拢住美队的双腿，张口含住男人正在充血硬挺的性器。

自己的屁股感受着血肉与金属同时的抚摸与轻揉，男人粗糙的手指摩挲着屁股勾处的细嫩皮肉，透过那层单薄的肌肉圈，冬兵的手指能感觉到自己硬挺的阴茎。掌心传来黑发男人微渐凉的体温，轻微的颤栗也许是因为寒冷也可能是恐惧，Rumlow太擅长掩饰自己的真正情感了。

 

“唔……”突然浇到背上的温水让Rumlow一惊，他险些咬到队长的性器，Steve责备地看着老友。

童年好友正微笑着，带着点小邪气和玩世不恭，一瞬间让Steve忆起了70年前的花花公子。Bucky的右手在靠近Rumlow脊柱的侧背处轻按，他的性器滑出了温热、湿润的口腔，这让Steve稍微有那么一丁点儿的不爽。

 

Rumlow的背部相当敏感，让他颤栗的刺激感从背脊过来，他的耳朵贴着队长的腿，剧烈的血管跳动说不清是他自己还是金发男人那边传来的。

“Brock。”金发男人抬起他的头，轻轻吻了额头，动作轻柔怜悯。

“听话，张嘴。”突然收紧的后穴招来了屁股上的一记拍掌，Rumlow尽量平复心情后选择听话。

 

男人巨大的性器戳弄着舌面和口腔，当茎头顶到喉口时反胃感无法抑制，但被男人堵了回去。几乎塞满口腔的性器让Rumlow呼吸困难，而冬兵也在此刻开始行动了，两个男人如此默契，他们一前一后非常有衔接性地操着他的嘴和屁股。

Rumlow尽力保持张大口不动的姿态，队长的性器过分粗壮，让他感觉自己的嘴根本包容不下，分泌过多的唾液从被塞住的嘴唇缝隙边缘溢出。体内同时感受着冬兵同样雄伟的性器，如果能低头，Rumlow觉得他可能看到自己的肚子里抽插性器的运动轨迹。

冬兵在他侧肋和侧腰瘙痒，小小的刺激让Rumlow抱住了美队的屁股来支撑自己，他甚至听到了冬兵不愉的低哼。Rumlow感觉自己就是夹在汉堡中那层可怜的肉饼，那两个粗壮的性器似乎可能把他捅个对穿，食道和肠道都在剧烈收缩。

Rumlow被冬兵一记有力的撞击撞得前倾，他的鼻子撞上了美队坚硬的阴阜，感觉到口中的性器剧烈地跳动了几下。

“Barnes！”Bucky笑笑，故做无辜，但是老友仍严肃地看着玩味十足的他。

“OK~Steven~对不起~”这玩笑样的道歉就是显得那么没诚意，Rumlow觉得冬兵应该跟他道歉，毕竟那个差点鼻梁骨折的人是他。队长的手指在他下巴上瘙痒，非常像是给他小小的安慰。咽喉被顶得泛痛，胃酸上反，一波强过一波。

队长宽大的手掌在轻揉他的脸颊，柔软的指腹在下眼皮处轻轻滑动，脸上潮湿的液体不知是自己的泪或是喷溅上的洗澡水。舌头和肛门都被摩擦得火热疼痛，冬兵很有技巧地掌掴着他的屁股，落掌疼痛明显但痛感却不会持续。肠道随着掌掴收缩，紧绞着入侵的性器。

 

 

在冬兵一记沉重的顶撞后，Rumlow吐出了含进嘴里的性器，接下来的凶猛撞击就是电闪雷鸣，自己的髋骨就像要被捏碎一样泛疼。

“Rumlow，我们来进行最后的冲刺吧。”冬兵一手托起他下巴，身体被强行扳正，后脑抵在冬兵结实的胸膛上，那男人在轻轻啃咬着耳朵。

Rumlow只能感觉到被猛烈撞击的下身，空间里似乎只有肉体碰撞发出的淫靡暧昧之声，他有种冬兵的阴茎会从嗓子里撞出来的错觉。

几记高速的撞击过后，冬兵深埋在体内静止不动，他胀大的阴茎剧烈抖动仿佛在迎接着什么的来临。

“拜托，别……”Rumlow意识到他会被内射，这两个上过他的男人都会把精液留在他体内，一遍遍提示着他被他们从内到外彻底地占有。

当冬兵发泄后的性器退出体内同时，滚烫的粘液也缓缓流出被操得松软的穴口，大腿内侧的微痒感太熟悉了。熟悉得让Rumlow不敢睁眼去看，他怕看见精液沿着大腿下滑，那不仅淫靡还很羞耻。

 

 

离开冬兵的扶持，Rumlow酥软的身体自然下坠，但有人托住了他，那人搂着他一起坐在地上。他感觉毛巾在擦拭着他的脸，美国队长耀眼的金发逐渐清晰，金发男人的眼里出现了一点心疼？短暂的可以忽略不计。被对方把头按在肩膀上，酸痛的小腿被另一只手小心地按摩，金发男人温暖的手掌让腹部紧绷的肌肉放松。

“好点了吗？”当Rumlow好不容易找回平静时，金发男人温柔的声音从头顶传来，他对上那燃烧的天空蓝。

“该我了。”简单三个字，却让Rumlow从天堂坠落地狱般，恶寒从细胞里渗出来，他忘了还有个没发泄的美国队长！

 

“再给我一分钟。”Rumlow做了个深呼吸，在他想起身时被男人按住了背。

“Cap，我只想换成乘骑式。”他一指浴池边突起的石阶，他明白跟情欲中的男人没有道理可讲。

“你就配合一下吧，老朋友！”Bucky顺手捏了Rumlow的屁股，黑发男人眉心微蹙

Steve牵起Rumlow微凉的手掌，引着他走过去，然后他坐在高起的地方。

Rumlow又做了几个深呼吸，短短的几步仿佛走了很久，久到Steve差点耐不住把他捉过来时才行动。

队长的膝盖插在两腿之间，大腿内侧冬兵带着温度的精液蜿蜒滑行，滴落在美队的膝盖处。Rumlow腿分得更开，完全跨立在美队身体前方，被拉开的穴口无法阻挡体内液体的流势。这让他就像是处在生理期下体一片狼藉的女孩，色情的液体就这样垂坠在腿间，金发男人很贴心地抽了纸巾帮他擦净体外的精液，Rumlpw感觉只有在这时候的队长才是最体贴的。

 

“你们就打算这样？”冬兵拍在屁股上的巴掌又让体内的精液溢出，金发男人在轻舔着他腹部的肌肉纹理。

“我都看不过去了。”在体内被手指突然闯入时Rumlow低呻，Steve则看见老友的手在黑发男人的股间运动。

手指没费力就钻入了松软的肉穴，Rumlow的肠道里仍保存着不少自己的精液，搅动下发出扑哧的液体声听起来很淫乱，Rumlow撑住Steve的双肩全身轻颤。

“Hi，伙计，扶好了你的家伙！”Bucky调笑着老友，然后附在Rumlow耳边轻声道，“可以坐下去了。”

Rumlow没有自主选择前，冬兵就按住将他固定在了队长的性器上。这次性器插入得非常顺利，穴口毫不费力地吞进了那傲人的尺寸，顺利到Rumlow没有感到前几次的恐惧和压力。

“看来我事先的润滑和扩张效果不错！”Bucky没悬念地被老友赏了白眼，还不是自己也吃舒服了。

Rumlow不否认这点，他的确是让冬兵给操开了，另一个性器挤出了体内的精液，现在它们就像被排挤出的润滑剂。

“Brock，我要动了。”看他没有太过僵硬的表现，默认为他适应的Steve开始了动作。

第一个重击就让黑发男人缩在他身上打颤，Rumlow抱住他的双臂很用力，但美国队长不会被这些力度勒死。对于他来说，Rumlow是比较瘦弱的男人，他轻易地抱起他的腿冲撞着男人紧绷的屁股。耳边是Rumlow不成调的低呻，这个倔强的男人就是不肯认输，即使他承受不了超级士兵的热情。

 

“暂停一下。”Bucky微笑着按住了Rumlow的肩，阻止了Steve的动作，并被老友报以不解的目光。“我也想加入。”

“嗯……”手指入侵没什么弹性的肉穴时黑发男人沉声呻吟，背脊不正常地扭曲弓起。

他抱紧队长，一张一合的嘴唇摩擦着金发男人的颈项。我会环掉……轻声的呢喃没逃过四倍的听力，但Rumlow不确定即使他大声喊出来会有什么效果。

“Buck!”他在迷离间听到美队呼唤了冬兵，身后男人同样火热粗重的喘息打在背上，让他一阵阵地打着寒颤。

“我只是吓吓你。”安抚般的轻吻落在背脊，手指撤出去后压迫感骤减，冬兵并没有鲁莽地挤进来。

即使Steve不警告他，冬兵也知道如果他硬闯会彻底毁了这个黑发男人，他恨过也怨过，但是他也最见不得Rumlow受伤痛。

 

在性爱结束之后，他陷入了美队的深吻中，深情但不粗暴，还没有喘息他便落入了冬兵的深吻里。冬兵抱着疲惫的他沉入温水里，队长也跟着进来了，他们在为他清洗身体动作轻盈小心。疲倦得不想睁眼的他被人抱回房间，左右各有臂膀把他包围在中心。

束缚完结倒计时02

Rumlow做了个很长的梦，梦里他和两个超级士兵战得痛快淋漓，突然场面一转。两个超级士兵面带邪恶的笑容包围他，从撕打变成撕扯，他的私处被肆意进犯。这不再是单纯的格斗，而是变成了一种邪恶的征服……

Rumlow突然睁开眼睛，冬兵近在咫尺的脸让他一惊，近距离让他能够看清楚冬兵口周细碎的胡茬。男人有着鲜艳的唇色，带着一丝轻淡的汗水味很容易让他的交往对象心乱神迷，但Rumlow不是他的交往对象。也许连床伴都算不上，背上的骚痒让Rumlow注意到冬兵也醒了，并且放置在他后背的手指正调皮地在那里画圈。

“是看入迷了吗？”棕发男人的微笑称得上邪魅，这到让Rumlow全身一紧，男人轻易将他拉到怀里，翻身欺上。

“Hey！”在胸腹被压进床垫同时Rumlow忍不住惊呼，冬兵温度略高的呼气打在颈根上，他清楚顶住股缝的硬挺是什么！只是，只是……

 

“拜托，别……”坚硬的器物戳刺着红肿的入口，昨天那里可被光顾了好久，Rumlow不想在清晨就被强制来上一发。

一声沉闷又高亢的呻吟从喉咙里溢出，黑发男人条件反射地弓起身体抗御疼痛，尖锐的钝痛从穴口快速扩散。冬兵闯入得太过突然，整根性器猛地撑开括约肌，猛烈、强势，几乎撑平了那圈褶皱的组织。肠道仍在火辣辣地泛痛，那层脆弱的组织描绘着性器坚挺的三角形头部，坚硬的顶端准确地挤压着前列腺，痛感更甚。

“呜……”Rumlow发出低声嘤咛，却引来冬兵更强烈的动作，性器深埋到底的一刻Rumlow把痛吟闷在了床单里。他的余光扫过同床共枕的第三个男人，金发男人安详的睡脸多少让他有点安慰。

“这就对了，Rumlow~”冬兵用唇磨蹭着黑发男人的耳朵，右手感受着Rumlow突起的肩胛骨敲击掌心，然后沿男人脊骨的勾一路向下抚摸。

“试着不要吵醒Steve~”但伏在身体上的冬兵进攻节奏凶猛且无情，一次次的深入把他逼迫到风口浪尖，身体一次次深深陷进床铺。

他当然不想吵醒美国队长，他确定无法同时承受双倍的超级激情，身体在快感痛感的交替中颤抖。透过潮湿的视线他见到金发男人一手弯曲，支撑住自己的头，湛蓝的眼睛正带笑看着他，Rumlow羞愧难当地把脸扎到床单上不去理会外界，他只想这一刻一切都与他无关！

 

这个清晨对Steve别有意义，他在床震中醒来，看到了隐忍的Rumlow，以及在黑发男人身上尽情驰骋的Bucky。他看到老友粗长的性器频繁没入男人股缝，男人微弱的反抗就像破茧被缚的蛹，耸动的肩胛犹如蝶翼。但他却被囚困在茧里，只有凄美的无助。

“Bucky，你又欺负他了。”

一只温暖的大手在他脑后摩挲，金发男人语带怜惜，却没有阻止的意思，美国队长放任不管任其发生。

“欺负他~”冬兵嗤笑，他对着老友抿唇而笑，竖起拇指在接近Steve眼前时狠狠向下倒转！

Steve回了个微笑，他当然没有资格这么责备Bucky，是他捕获了Rumlow并拉拢Bucky，一起打磨这个倔强男人的野性。老友不再跟他贫嘴，而是抓住男人的窄腰开始有规律地进行撞击，黑发男人纠结的肌肉证明现在Rumlow的感觉就是不由己控。Bucky抓紧对方的髋骨，一次沉闷的肉体撞击后他将自己深埋在男人后庭，Rumlow上仰的脸上通红如火，跨骨被冬兵捏得生疼。他们都在等待，等待最后的那个时刻。

“宝贝儿，你总是那么火辣。”冬兵的吻落在耳后、颈背上，他趴在瘦小的男人背上，二人的身体粘合得严丝合缝，他的精液灌溉进男人体内。

Bucky抽出性器，用手指手揩掉顶端附近的精液，带着精液的手指钻入男人后穴把剩余的涂抹在肠壁上。整个过程，除了肌肉机械性的收缩外，Rumlow没有做出回应。

 

“Buck！”

Steve挑眉，他看着一副餍足样慵懒的好友，这行为是恶劣了，内射不说还把余留的精液强行塞进男人体内，金发男人将Rumlow从Bucky身下揽入自己怀里。

“Cap……”Rumlow的头埋在他的胸肌上，男人的头颅小幅度地摇动，火热的吐息打在Steve胸口，同时还有温热的液体溅到胸膛上，他明白那是Rumlow无声的示弱。

都怪Bucky，清晨来了这么一出，搞得他也起了晨勃反应，自己胀痛的性器正顶在Rumlow的大腿上。怀里的人轻轻颤抖，虽不剧烈却不曾停止，男人的自尊不允许他出声求饶。

 

“还在逞强么？”冬兵轻揉着他的耳朵，湿润的吻咬落在后颈，想动弹的手被美国队长握住。

Steve的手指一路抚摸着脊柱，依次走过那些突兀的骨节，还有背部未完全恢复的伤疤，最后，他瘫开Rumlow的手掌轻吻着掌心。

“放松吧，Brock。”金发的精神象征顶着张正义的面孔，挤进他未合拢的腿间，强势、不容反抗。

当另一个性器闯进时，Rumlow用力咬紧下唇，启图用尖锐的疼痛和口中的腥咸味来转移又一场强制的性。冬兵放置在腰侧的手起到了固定的作用，让他更是无处可逃，Rumlow虽不爱强制的性交，但这东西的确会让人沦陷。身体已经逐渐从粗暴的性中找到了原始的快感，他开始自主移动腰臀追逐着更好的体位，他自己都不知道之前的毅力还能够支撑多久？


	3. Chapter 3

提示：人物有黑化，有AU成份，原人物属于漫威，OOC是作者的。  
“Hi，Brock。”  
打在脸颊上的轻轻拍击是扰人清梦的罪魁祸首，眼前一团乱糟糟的金色从模糊变得清晰，如果不是考虑到他目前的尴尬处境。不得不说，醒来时看见枕边人是美国队长这个感觉还是不错的。  
“Cap?”  
用手揉着额头，身体强烈的酸痛就像被百吨重物碾压过后，各个部件不再灵活变得僵硬。至少他的手腕上空空如也。  
“起来吧。”  
顺着金发男人玩味的眼神，Rumlow尴尬地拉起落在脐部的被子遮挡身体，一并隐藏住锁骨和胸口处密集的情欲伤痕。  
“这个给你。”一个纸口袋落在腹部，清晨，罗杰斯就穿好了那套标志性的制服。“然后下来吃早餐。”

卧室门在美国队长身后轻声盍上后Rumlow才拿起纸装，一种家具服特有的棉质品气味，一套简单的睡衣。Rumlow认为这一点是罗杰斯有意为之，竟然缺少一条普通的内裤，不过这样总好过赤身裸体。  
“Hi！”  
金发男子微笑着向他打招呼，Rumlow扶住楼梯扶手，他的行动看起来很迟缓。每走一步，光裸的阴囊都会和裤缝产生摩擦，这感觉既色情又羞耻。他想不明白，罗杰斯到底以什么的心态来对待这事的。  
他几乎要认为罗杰斯在离开前会给他一个吻，不过在颈侧也确实被男人强势地吮出一枚紫痕。冬兵有任务，这几天他不用承受翻倍的超级激情。

Steve在傍晚临近时返回，Rumlow此时正窝在对门的沙发上看书，当他走过去时黑发男人收起书将它扣在膝盖上。  
“欢迎回来，Cap。”深吸口气，在美国队长靠过来时，他仍是会感觉到惊恐，他深知这个大英雄背后鲜为人知的一面。  
“他们抓到原罪了。”头盔脱下的瞬间，男子金发的短发显得很毛燥，余光瞥视到Rumlow微微一颤。

“那你们会怎么处理她？”短暂的沉默过后，Rumlow率先开口打破沉默。罗杰斯闻声停止手中的动作，指尖抚过黑发男子的侧颊。  
“治疗或许是直接审判，都有可能。”他注意到黑发男人不自然地瑟缩，但是Rumlow仍然还在强硬地支撑，明明很紧绷却想表现得若无其事。这行为每次都无端激发他的征服欲。  
都有可能！Rumlow自嘲地微笑，他似乎早已预见原罪会有的结局。  
“也许，我可以带你去见她一面。”金发男子挨着他坐下，近到他能感到对方身体传来的热度，Rumlow不动声色地后退，屁股顶到了沙发扶手上。  
“Brock。”金发男子突然地逼近附带极强的压迫感，透过男子蓝色的瞳孔，他窥见了埋藏在眼底深处的火红，炽烈、灼热。  
“Brock。”是重复也是确定，罗杰斯的手指勾住他上衣扣紧的第一颗钮扣，关节轻抵着胸口。  
在美国队长面前，他早已没了退路，凡事都有代价。

“Cap。”  
Rumlow的叹息里多了一种视死如归的认命感，他的顺从往往会使得美国队长愉悦。Rumlow主动扶上钮扣，一颗颗解开，深色的皮肤在金发男子面前一点点全部展露。上衣从领口开始呈现八的形状，明晰的胸线，结实的腹肌。宽口裤带正好卡在脐下三指的尴尬位置，有几根深色的体毛零星分布，Steve知道它们能向更隐密的地方。两指勾住裤腰的松紧口，手指在小腹上滑动，男人的睡裤下没有内裤。  
“嗯……”Rumlow轻呻。  
罗杰斯伏在胸口前叼起他坚硬的乳头，稍微用力向上咬起，他的手指插进对方金色的短发里，夹住穿插指间的头发。勾住裤带的手移出，隔着布料揉搓起他的性器，棉布的摩擦让他充血硬挺。  
“先等一下！”  
或许是太过急，手掌都因拍击泛出隐隐轻痛。  
“嗯？”正好停在一个尴尬的位置，露出一点的黑色体毛在白色棉布的衬托下格外明显，指腹下传来不同于其他部位毛发的坚硬。


End file.
